Lion-o and Pumyra boundless love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Pumyra started to show a fondness for Lion-o deep down where her true self was. But something was up.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was in the pit he tried to free Pumyra a cat slave who was fighting there. She was understandably upset. Lion-o couldn't blame her. They went into the pit to fight. Lion-o kept standing up after Pumyra beat him down. She couldn't understand why. She looked into his eyes and felt something deep inside pull at heart a little. Suddenly felt twinge and went back to murderous thoughts of fighting him right now.

"If you stay down I will make this merciful." Pumyra said. Deep inside her she didn't know what she was saying she was healer for Thundera's sake.

"I won't stay down," Lion-o said.

"Then you will suffer like your people did." Pumyra said. She kept up the merciless attacks.

Lion-o got up again. "Why do you keep getting up?" She asked.

"I promised I would stand by you and I intend to keep that promise." Lion-o said.

Pumyra's true self got a hold and dropped the pelt. "I will not kill my king Dobo." she said.

"And I won't hurt a fellow cat," Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death," Dobo said.

"Let them live!" the crowd chanted.

"You both earned my respect you are both free cats." Dobo said.

Pumyra bandaged Lion-o up. "Maybe you know how to act like a king after all," she said.

"You said you were among other cat slaves where?' Lion-o asked.

"A mining operation in mount Plun-darr." she said pointing at a scary looking place.

They headed for mount Plun-darr to free the cat slaves. The other Thundercats saw how their people were being treated. Lion-o, Pumyra and Panthro went down to help the slaves while Tygra and Cheetara went to get the sword of Plun-darr.

Pumyra saw a cat getting whipped and ran over to stop it and grabbed the rat while Lion-o pulled her back.

They were caught and brought before Rattaro. After a earthquake Lion-o defeated Rattaro who fled underground while they freed the slaves.

Mum-Ra came for the sword of Plun-darr and kidnapped Pumyra and tied her up. Lion-o decided to save her instead of getting the sword of Plun-darr.

Lion-o soon started to go out of his way to impress Pumyra. She was a little confused, even annoyed, but deeply happy and amused that he liked her so much.

Pumyra started to show a fondness for Lion-o deep down where her true self was. But something was up. In Avista Mum-Ra controlled her. "I kidnapped Pumyra during the fall of Thundera, she tried to run away so I had Grune knock her out and when she was in the pyramid I cast a spell on her to put her under my complete control, she isn't in control of her own actions," Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o made a step to go towards her. "I wouldn't do that or she will be killed," Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o stayed back then Dobo knocked Pumyra free and Lion-o held her when she passed out.

Mum-Ra had the Tech stone. Lion-o kissed Pumyra's cheek and she came too. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

Lion-o told her everything and smiled at her and she smiled back and hugged him.

"Mum-Ra's hold on her is gone," Anet said.

Lion-o was happy to hear that maybe they can start a relationship soon.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was courting Pumyra still. It made her giggle with delight. She found it sweet that he was so attracted to her. She kind of liked him too. She gently touched his face when she passed by. Tygra saw she made move toward's Lion-o. "Looks like Pumyra is really taking a liking to Lion-o." Tygra said.

"Yes she has," Cheetara said.

"I think Lion-o is enjoying her attention." Tygra said.

Lion-o smiled at Pumyra and asked her if she can go help him collect some supplies from a nearby town. "Of course," Pumyra said and followed him.

They went shopping and Lion-o saw Pumyra admiring a necklace. He remembered how her old one was destroyed so he thought about getting it for her. He went over there when Pumyra went to get medical supplies. He picked out the one Pumyra was admiring and then purchased it he was in luck it was the last one and it was on sale.

Back at the camp he showed to Pumyra. "I saw you admiring this necklace, I thought since your old one got destroyed I thought you might like this new one," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o it's beautiful," Pumyra said. Lion-o helped her put it on. "How do I look?" she asked.

Lion-o saw her with the necklace on and she looked lovely. "You look truly amazing," Lion-o said.

"Thank you, Lion-o," Pumyra said and kissed him on the cheek.

Lion-o smiled and looked at Pumyra with hearts in his eyes. "She seems happy," Tygra said.

"Well looks like you did your homework Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"Well I thought that was the one she liked because I saw it among the ones she was looking at and she really seemed to like it. It was just a lucky guess it was that necklace." Lion-o said.

"Well I think she would've liked any of those necklaces because it came from you," Cheetara said.

"You think so?" Lion-o asked.

"I know so," Cheetara said.

Lion-o continued to court Pumyra. She was even trying to impress him. She gave him a picture she drew herself. it was a wonderful picture. It was the most beautiful picture in Lion-o's eyes it was of him and Pumyra in a heart. It made his heart sing. It was amazing. He kept the picture in his room in the Thundertank in a safe place.

A couple of weeks later Lion-o was sitting down eating his breakfast when Pumyra came up. She sat next to him. "Hello Pumyra," he said touching her hand.

Pumyra purred loud enough to be heard. Lion-o was wondering why touch to the hand would make her do that. Then an aroma hit his nostrils. It was so stimulating. It made his heart pick up the pace. But he took a deep breath and calmed himself and started to eat again. Then he felt Pumyra nuzzling his neck. She was placing gentle kisses on his neck and rubbing her nose up and down his neck.

That was enough to make Lion-o's heart pick up the pace again.

Cheetara was there and saw and recognized Pumyra's behavior. It was at the right time and age. Pumyra's first heat cycle. Tygra and Panthro noticed too. Tygra wasn't interested he already had his lovely Cheetara. Panthro didn't care he knew better than to mess with lady in heat with a male she is showing interest in. The kittens were staring at Pumyra's behavior.

Pumyra then wrapped her arms around Lion-o's chest and started to make mewl like sounds.

"Pumyra, come on eat your breakfast," Lion-o said.

"She's not interested in eating right now Lion-o," Tygra said.

"Yes right now she is just interested in you," Panthro said.

Lion-o then realized what was going on. "You mean?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes Pumyra is having her first heat cycle." Cheetara said. "She knows both of you displayed interest in each other and that trend in her mind makes her happy to be around you. During heat it makes want to you know have sex with you," she said.

"I don't want to take advantage of her." Lion-o said. "Plus I have never done it before and she told me she's never done it before," he said.

"Don't worry it comes naturally." Cheetara said. "Plus you two are now in relationship it's best you do it with her. It will help establish the romantic bond you have," she said.

Lion-o liked the sound of that and he felt Pumyra rubbing against him and making purrs and growls. Lion-o then picked her up. "Don't bother us," Lion-o said.

"Is that an order?" the kittens asked.

"It is an order so listen to him," Panthro said.

Lion-o carried Pumyra to his room. He closed the door and they both got undressed. Then they climbed into the bed and went at it. They were kissing and rubbing each other. They occasionally purred and let out loud growls.

Tygra and Cheetara cover the kitten's ears when a loud growl was heard.

"Best we better let nature continue." Panthro said shooing them out.


End file.
